


"look at me for .5 seconds." | Fire Emblem: Three Houses Band AU

by Freezing_Jazzy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezing_Jazzy/pseuds/Freezing_Jazzy
Summary: tl;dr summary:Felix broke up and now wants to get the attention of Sylvain by being emo as fuck.Felix is a composed guy to those around him, however when he's not around other people... He's a fuckin' mess. His room is usually in disarray unless someone is coming over. The dude just had a bitter break up with another guy, one he's been with for over a year. Then a certain Redhead walked into his life and into the vacant apartment across the hall. Now to get his attention, he's starting a band to get the attention of the guy across from his apartment.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	"look at me for .5 seconds." | Fire Emblem: Three Houses Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something more serious and something less shitposty, it's gonna be terrible. I'm sorry if it sucks.

Before the story starts, listen to [this song](https://youtu.be/p6Wa0Ys8PU4) while reading this story.

* * *

_Do you wanna come over later, to my house?_

_Watch American Beauty in the dark._

_And I'll hold your hand to the very end._

_The very end._

_And we'll stay awake 'till tomorrow starts._

"God... This song just reminds me of him... I'm too damn lazy to turn it off though..."

Felix was lying on his bed, then grabbed a newly opened can of beer off his apartment floor and drank from it.

"Gah! Why'd it have to be him!? He's not even that nice! I'm the nice guy! I did everything for him! What does he have that I don't?!"

Felix recently got into a breakup with his boyfriend of 1 year, Matthew. To say they ended it on a good note is more than wrong.

"This asshole, waltzes up and leaves me! Saying 'I think we should just be friends' and leaving me to pay the check!"

Felix stood up.

Felix then chugged the can of beer. Opened his window. Then threw it out the window at his car in the parking lot, wanting to trigger the car alarm just to feel something.

"Damn it, missed again... Ugh... I hate life."

He walked over his fridge and opened it and cracked open another can of cheap beer.

"Cheers to my unattractive ass."

Felix started to chug the can until a knock on his door caught his attention. He then put the can of beer on the table and walked to the door.

"Coming!" he said under his breath, "It better be some damn jerk I can punch."

Felix opened the door slightly ajar with the chain still on

"Can I help y-"

Standing in front of the door was one hell of a redhead. Nice kempt hair, One hell of a bod, Nice eyes, and one hell of a chest.

"Yeah, uh... I saw you throw this can of Beer at, I'm hoping, your car when I was pulling into the parking lot. Are you okay?"

"I... I... Eh..."

"Are you okay?"

"I... I... I... Uh..."

"Well, you seem fun. Do you wanna let me in?

Felix snapped out of it and just said,

"N-No!"

"Gee, how nice of you."

"N-No! I-I didn't mean it like that! I just meant... Er... Not now! M-Maybe next time..."

Felix slowly closed the door on the Red Headed angel but before he closed it he heard,

"Wait! When is next time?"

Then the door shut. Felix sighed, half with relief and half with disappointment in himself. He leaned against the door and slowly slid down and sat on the floor.

"Good job Felix. A cute guy with big tits comes and knocks on your door and you decline him."

Felix curled up into a ball and tucked his head into his knees and started crying a bit. Not sobbing, just a couple of tears rolling down.

"How did this even happen?"

He raised his head and looked at the blue Telecaster sitting on its stand in the corner, right next to the amp that wasn't plugged in.

"Heh... How did I forget about you?"

He wiped his eyes, stood up and walked over to the guitar.

"Well, guess this is my only outlet for now."

He plugged the amp into an outlet, grabbed the guitar, tuned it up, and plugged it into the amp.

"Hm... I should probably put in some headphones."

He plugged some headphones into the amp, sat on his bed and started playing and singing. It wasn't good, but not bad either. He was decent at it.

_"I learned a lot about falling in love when I fell out of love."_

He just played and let his hands do the rest.

_"I learned about being a friend when I was alone."_

His troubles went away in no time.

_"I played with fire, I burned it all down."_

He was at ease.

_"I've made more mistakes than you can count."_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first attempt at trying something more serious. Sorry if it fell flat, please tell me what I can do to improve.
> 
> By the way, the song Felix was "singing" was  
> Never Saw It Comin' by Tigers Jaw


End file.
